What if Melody was Crazy?
by fri13girl
Summary: Crazy has known Jasper, Peter and Charlotte ever since she was changed into a vampire. She's Crazy and obsessed with dolls. Crazy was only sixteen when she became a vampire. Will this psycho girl find her mate? ONESHOT


**A/N: Yet another version of Melody that popped into my mind. The only change is that I put Melody in basically Breaking Dawn Part 2. And, it was 12:00 AM when I started to write this. Cut me some slack. Inspired by the song Defying Gravity.**

Crazy POV

I died when I was only sixteen years old. I was shot by one of Hitler's men in 1942. I was found dying by Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Peter knew that I would be gifted, so they decided to change me. When I woke up, I went on a rampage for blood. The only problem was that I did it in the air. Yep, my gift is defying gravity. After a year, they made nickname for me; Crazy. I really was crazy, so it worked. I have this obsession for dolls.

I had a house in Northern California. It was abandoned, and I fixed it up just a little bit. I store my dolls there. I only like Victorian, bisque and porcelain dolls. I have close to a thousand. I'm kind of picky. I go around the world, get jobs for no more than eighteen months, and buy dolls. I am very accomplished in many languages. I do eat humans. Only the ones who don't deserve to live though. Anyway, Peter and Charlotte called me while I was in Germany looking at bisque dolls.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Crazy, it's Peter."

"Hey Asshole, you haven't called me since I was in France looking at dolls!" I said, excited. That was eighteen months earlier. "Jasper checked up on me when I was giving old Robert the doll a visit six months ago. Why haven't you called?" I asked.

"Sorry Crazy, Char and I know you travel a lot. Where are you now?" He asked.

"Germany, I picked out six or seven dolls. I'm looking at one right now." I grinned one of my grins that landed me with the nickname Crazy.

"Can you come to Forks, Washington? The Cullens need witnesses." I stood up straight.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I paid for my dolls, bought a backpack that repelled water, and got myself a little something to eat; a rapist. I swam across the ocean to New York. I picked up another doll, and ran to my house. It was about a hundred miles from the nearest civilization. I dropped off my dolls, and started immediately for Washington. I flew part of the way because I was hidden by clouds. I did fly to Seattle for my meal. I also picked up two new dolls. Then, I ran to Forks. I smelled around for Peter and Char's scent. Jasper hadn't really introduced me to the Cullens because I preferred to have as few people as possible know about me.

Suddenly, a giant russet colored wolf jumped out at me, followed by a silver wolf and a sand colored wolf. I screamed and jumped thirty feet in the air. I flew around the woods with the wolves following me around.

"Hello? Somebody call these things off!" I yelled through the woods.

"Crazy!" Peter and Charlotte ran up along with who I could only assume was the Cullens.

"Do you know her?" A blonde vampire with gold eyes asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm totally tight with them and Jasper!" I yelled down. "Now, can you the wolves that I'm carrying precious cargo, so stop trying to attack me?"

"Jacob, don't attack her until we find out more." The same blonde male vampire said. I dropped like a rock, but landed in a crouch.  
"Hey Crazy, how was the trip up here?" Charlotte asked.

"Eh, I had to swim across the ocean from Germany." I shrugged. "I had to drop off the dolls I got in Germany at my house, so I took longer than I usually would. I then flew here from Northern California. Actually, I went to Seattle first because, fuck; the trip over here was not easy. I picked up a couple of dolls there and got rid of some shit that didn't deserve to live, and now I'm here. So, why am I here again?"

"Wait, what was your name again?" A female vampire with long dark brown hair asked.

"Crazy." I grinned.

"Do you have a given name?" She asked.

"It's Melody, but who the hell cares? Everybody I know calls me Crazy except for the idiot humans who employ me." I rolled my eyes.

After that, they explained everything. I understood to some degree, and then I was able to meet Renesmee.

"Hi, I'm Crazy!" I grinned. She seemed a bit uncertain at first, then she showed me her gift. I showed her my gift in return. "Oh! I forgot!" I pulled my two new dolls in their cases out of my backpack.

"What? I collect dolls." I shrugged. "I never had my own dolls when I was human. I was sixteen when I died. I was shot by one of those" Edward shot me a look. "darned Nazis." I finished.

I isolated myself from most others. I had a secret. I had promised myself that when turned eighteen, everything would change. I would be strong and be able to be the best grown up ever despite my parents abandoning me. I never reached that day. My obsession over dolls came over the pretense that they would protect me from anything that I would need to fight to be a grown up. I practiced flying so many times. I began to be a point of interest when I did acrobatics in the air. I bought another doll in Seattle while hunting.

"Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition." Edward said one night, about the Volturi. "Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. Not just for the sake of my family, but also for yours and the way you want to live."

"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires." Jacob said, standing up.

"We will fight." Tanya said, standing with her family.

"This won't be the first time I've fought a king's rule." Garrett said.

"It's too bad they didn't bite Hitler. I'd love to give him a painful death." I said sighing. "But nobody keeps Crazy from defying gravity. I'll kick some ass for ya." I grinned one of my trademark grins. Emmett grinned at my statement.

"We'll join you." Benjamin said.

"We will stand with you." Zafrina said.

"So will we." Siobhan decided, standing with her coven.

"If Crazy's so determined, we are." Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte were the siblings I never had. I tossed them a smirk.

"That didn't take much." Vladimir muttered to Stefan. They were creepy.

"Can it, weirdos." I said as Sienna looked at them like, shut the fuck up coo-coo heads. When everybody looked at me, I shrugged. "I have no filter from my brain to my mouth, I'm Crazy, remember."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Edward said, acting as if I hadn't spoken.

"We'll see." Alistair said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Crazy, you want to practice sparring?" Peter asked. He and Jasper had taught me just in case I needed to protect myself.

"You betcha Asshole!" I replied. He, Char and I worked on sparring with each other most of the days. At nights, I worked on my aerial attacks so no human could see me. I became a point of interest at nights and eventually started practicing with Emmett.

"Hey Crazy, try to get five of us at once!" Peter called. I nodded once and sprang one hundred feet into the air and knocked down six volunteers.

On the day the Volturi arrived, I was scared and was clutching a doll to my chest. It was a small doll that I found in Quebec. It was large enough to hug, but small enough so that I could fit it in my pocket. I was trying my hardest to not be seen, but they called on me after a few people.

"Little redhead girl clutching the doll." I looked up. Cauis was speaking to me. "What's your name?"

"Everybody calls me Crazy." I said putting the doll away.

"Well… Crazy, is there any law broken?"

"No. There isn't." I stood up straighter. "The laws don't cover this. It's kind of a loophole, you know what I mean?" I could tell that they were pissed. They wanted me to say otherwise and not point out that there was a loophole. Peter clapped me on the back. "If we start fighting, let me have someone who will least expect me to attack in the way that I do. I'm proud to be Crazy and have known you guys by the way." The dude who looked like he was halfway through a sex-change started giving us shit about how only the known was safe, after meeting Renesmee.

I caught the wind's scent. Peter, Charlotte and I looked at each other. Jasper was nearby. He was clearly with Alice. We saw them emerge from the woods. I stood up straighter. The small group went up to the enemy. Jasper was held back as Alice was allowed to go up to the man halfway through his sex change. He took her hand.

.

Alice realized that he wouldn't listen to her at all. Jacob took Renesmee away. We were screwed, I just knew it. But I was Crazy and wouldn't play by the rules of someone else's game. I got ready to levitate. Alice kicked that Aro dude in the face and he flew back. Alice was grabbed after that, so I knelt and was ready to give myself a big push off of the ground. Carlisle got all paternal and then got his head ripped off and then he was burned, so we all started charging. Well, except for me. I pushed myself in the air and aimed, then attacked.

"Hey Crazy! How the hell are ya?" Jasper shouted, beheading some vampire.

"Wish this was under better circumstances, but" I tackled some guy. "It's not. Hope we both live Fucker!" We went about our business, killing left and right. I flew from person to person. Then I got knocked out of the air by Felix. "Get off!" I punched and somehow pushed him off. Emmett tackled him. "Thanks!" I called.

"Look out!" I jumped out of the way. Then Jasper was killed by Jane. To say that I was pissed when practically my older brother was killed, would be an understatement. Alice was beyond pissed too.

"Guess what?" I asked, pinning Alec down because it was his sister. "I'm proud to be Crazy, and if you don't like that, well, you can die. Also, your sister killed basically my older brother." I was tackled by somebody. They were ripped off by Peter. "Oi, thanks!"

"No prob Crazy!" I ran to Alice's side.

"I'm Crazy and Jasper was an older brother to me. I feel you." She looked into my eyes and nodded. "Trust me." I picked her up by the waist, took her about thirty feet in the air and dropped her on top of a lost cause. She kicked ass pretty well. I grinned and looked for people who needed help. Ah, there was Alec. I tackled him and twisted his head and arms off.

"Crazy!" Charlotte yelled. She was outnumbered.

"Oh for fuck's sake." I muttered. I took out two guys and she took out the others. I turned and saw a wolf being squeezed ad crushed to death. Seth, he was good kid. Oh shit, he was dead. Fuck, Leah was getting all emotional. I turned away, unable to bear seeing her mourn. I knocked someone in a cloak to the ground. I ripped an arm off. "Calling any wolves! Crazy has some food for ya!" A gray wolf took me up my offer. I felt someone try to rip off my arm. I launched into the air like a rocket. "Off!" I shouted at Jane. She had my ankle.

"Like I'd listen to an insane teenager." Jane scoffed. She was pulling me down. The ground opened up below me. Benjamin.

"Respect your elders, kid!" I felt horrible pain. I screamed as I flew higher. "I happen to be seventeen, about four or five years older than you!" I was sinking slowly, but surely.

"You're coming down!" I panted bosom-heaving breaths as everybody stopped fighting to look at me.

"Mother of Jesus... She can fly... Crazy can really fly." Garrett was the first to cheer me on. "You can do it Crazy!" I pulled Jane higher. Soon I was a hundred feet in the air. I felt a wind pushing Jane down. I was flying higher.

"Ha!" Jane ripped my foot off. She fell into the chasm hundreds of feet below. I was surprised so I sank like a rock. Nothing could save me from the lava below...

.

Alice POV

"So there you have it." I said, taking my hand from Aro's. "But don't even think about it. She's too much of a free spirit. I don't know why, but up until that part, it was pretty much only from her point of view."

"So... she is that strong and powerful?"

"Don't you dare. You will lose no matter what."

"I swear not to try anything." Aro raised his voice. "There is no law broken here. We will not fight today." They began to retreat.

Crazy POV

"HEY FUCKER!" I yelled.

"HEY BITCH!" Jasper yelled back.

"Do I want to?..." Alice trailed off as Jasper and I hugged.

"No, you don't. Crazy, along with the guys, is stupid." Charlotte said playfully. "She might as well put on a baseball shirt, watch the top one hundred sports fails, and do a three-way chest bump with those guys. They're best friends."

"That's true." I admitted. "Oi, fucker, you haven't called since I gave old Robert the doll a visit six goddamn months ago. What up with that?"

"Sorry Crazy." Jasper grew sheepish. "I didn't want anybody to know about you, just in case, so..."

"So, I'm going to stick around for two days at the most, and then head off. I've got some remodeling to do at my place." I said casually.

"How big?" Char asked.

"Seven stories, not including the basement and attic, forty-five bedrooms, three dumbwaiters, fifteen bathrooms, and two staircases. I had to put up a ten foot tall electric fence to keep those humans away." I rolled my eyes and jumped thirty feet in the air. I cartwheeled in midair, then landed right where I had been standing.

"Holy shit, that's a lot." Peter muttered. "You sure you can handle that Crazy?"

"I'm a goddamn vampire for fuck's sake. I only have about a thousand dolls, so I shouldn't have any trouble. Plus, I do most of my doll shopping in antique stores so dolls are cheaper there. I have a lot of money from minimum wage paying jobs that I get." I said shrugging.

"So, you don't want help at all?" Jasper asked.

"Wait, what in the name of sanity are you wearing?" I asked. "If we had ended up actually fighting the Volturi, you would have been dressed like you're about to go to a party or whatever the fuck you're dressed for."

"Oh, and what you're wearing is appropriate?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked down at my sweatpants and t-shirt that were too big for me. I was also wearing a pair of hiking boots and a giant sweatshirt that went down to my knees. Believe it or not, I actually came in that.

"More so than being dressed like you're about to go wait on a table." I teased. I was a foot shorter than Jasper's six foot three. Still, taller than both Alice and Charlotte who weren't even five feet tall. I jumped and stayed up three feet in the air. I somersaulted in midair. "So Peter, Char, do you want to come with me and scare the pee out of Annabelle the doll? She's said to posses a demon." I grinned my Crazy grin. "I'm going to show her who's boss."

"No way." They said at the same time. I shrugged and sat on the ground.

"I am sitting in the snow guys, letting it soak into my ass." I said casually. I was kind of random.

"Yep, that's the Crazy we know and love." Peter tackled me.

"Hey!" I shoved him off and stood up. The next couple of days were a blast. The five us joked around. It was like old times. Two days later, I was getting ready to leave.

"So, you're leaving?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but if you care to find me, look to the southwest sky. Then you'll know which direction I'm in. Follow my scent to the woods in north California, then ask for the crazy red head girl. I'm somewhat of a legend. Call me." I turned on my heel and started running to the southwest. I began to fly.

Ten Years Later...

Jasper POV

I was running through the woods in North California. Alice was dead. I had promised her something before she perished in the forest fire.

Flashback.

_"Jazz, promise me something." We were watching Crazy fly away._

_"What?"_

_"If anything ever happens to me, swear that you won't kill yourself and that you will go to Crazy." I was suspicious, but nobody in their right mind would bet against Alice, or not listen to her._

_"I promise."_

End of Flashback.

The sun was almost down, so I started walking at a human pace. I was following Crazy's directions. I was approaching the town, but I was about a mile away from the nearest town. I couldn't smell Crazy's trail to her house at all, but if I knew her, she would fly everywhere so that nobody would be able to follow her. The sun set before I got into the town. A girl no older than fourteen was sitting on the doorstep of a house, reading.

"Excuse me, but can you point me to the crazy redhead's house?" I asked. She looked up from her book.

"What do you want with that lunatic?" The seemed like she was suspicious.

"She's my..." I though for a moment. "Younger sister."

"Oh, her house is ten miles due west of here. You can't miss it. Be careful, the fence is electric." The girl pointed west.

"Thank you." I followed her directions. I heard the buzzing of the electric fence before I saw it. I approached and took a look at the fence. True to Crazy's words, it was ten feet high. I rolled my eyes and stepped back about five feet, ran forward, then leapt over the fence. The garden I landed in was pretty good. I recognized the trees as willow trees. There were rose bushes, jasmine bushes, calla lilies and an herb garden. There were more flowers and plants that I didn't recognize though. There were two fountains, and about five or six benches. There was a white shed in the corner near a five car garage the same color. The house itself was about nine thousand square feet, forest green with chocolate brown shutters by the windows, doors (there were about six on the first floor), balconies (about twenty eight or so), and the porch was brown. It wrapped around the house. The roof was also brown. I walked up to the porch and to an old fashioned double doors and rang the doorbell.

"Oi, I live alone, the bills, taxes and all of that shit is paid, I didn't hire anybody, and I didn't order anything from the store!" Crazy was shouting as she stomped to the door. "What's your- Oh hi Fucker." She opened the door in mid-sentence. "No offense, but why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." She hadn't changed a bit. She was wearing a pair of camo cargo pants, a white tank top, and her hair was pulled back in a bandana. She was barefoot.

"Alice perished in a forest fire." I said sighing, "And she made me swear that if anything happened to her, I would hang out with you for a while, or as long as it takes for me to get over her."

"Shit, the idiot humans have nothing better to do than come and spy." Crazy growled. "Come on in." As soon as I stepped inside, she shut and locked the door. "They like to gossip about me, so it looks like we're both stuck in here. God, I hate humans." Crazy sighed and sat on the stairs across from the door. I looked around for the first time. The floor was redwood and the walls were painted burgundy. There were speakers in every corner of the room and china cabinets lined the walls. The china cabinets clearly contained dolls. There was a chandelier on the ceiling.

"You did all of this yourself?" I asked

"Ten years is a lot of time. Plus, I'm a vampire and don't need to sleep." Crazy said simply. "You want to hang in the basement? It isn't so... Victorian style. Of course, that's just this floor. I decorate each floor to reflect certain dolls. Well, except for the library on the second floor. That, along with the basement and attic is the only place where I don't keep any of my dolls."

"Sure." She levitated up and opened a door. She floated down the stars. There was a sixty five inch flat screen TV hooked up to a lot of systems including X-box and a Wii. There was a Blue-Ray player along with several DVDs and games along with consoles. There were couches and a refrigerator next to a microwave, and a laptop sitting on a table with four chairs connected to the wall. A landline was hooked up to the nearest phone jack.

"I do need a connection to the modern world." I recognized the Tony awards paused on the TV. Crazy was digging in the fridge.

"I didn't realize that you liked Broadway." I commented.

"I do. Go ahead and press play. I'm watching the sixty-seventh Tony awards at the moment and just started when you turned up. Want some blood?" Crazy pulled out a bag of the stuff. "I do have animal blood because its convenient."

"Sure, you have mountain lion?" I asked.

"Yeah. One tried to jump my fence about five hours ago, so its pretty fresh." Crazy put both bags in the microwave. "I don't know about you, but I like it warm." She grinned that psychotic evil monkey on twenty espressos grin and booted up her laptop. "I need to do some online shopping." She explained. "I would rather go to the PO box I have for my mail every week rather than have it delivered here." She typed something into the search bar. She spent about fifteen seconds surfing for whatever she needed, then the microwave announced that our blood was ready. At vampire speed, she took the bags out and poured them into mugs. She handed mine to me before picking up the universal remote.

Crazy pressed 'play' on the universal remote and sat down at her laptop with her mug of blood of blood. She could have been any human with her attention divided between the Tony awards on the TV and her online shopping. One glance told me that she was shopping online at Victoria's Secret.

Both of us looked up at the same time. We heard voices that could only have belonged to the humans from the town.

"Oh fuck..." Was the only thing that Crazy responded with. She leapt to a control panel and started pressing half of the buttons at vampire speed.

"What are you...?" I was cut off by her talking really quickly.

"Turning the electric fence on higher. It was on a really low setting, like barely a shock when you touch it, now I'm putting it on high." She seemed nervous, scared, desperate even. I knew that Crazy wasn't ever desperate. That just wasn't Crazy. She was confident, fearless and always had a plan.

Crazy POV

The humans were afraid of me. I didn't have to be an empath to know that. They were so scared of me that they wanted to kill me. They even looked through my mail twice. Luckily the first and last two times, it was just magazines and catalogues. I was only sixteen when I was bitten. I considered myself a coward since I couldn't face a bunch of humans. To scare them, I took bums from nearby towns and drank them dry. Nobody ever saw me, but they saw me lick my lips and grin my Crazy grin. I looked out of the windows.

"You're staying with me for a while, right?" I asked, hopefully.

"I am a man of my word and I promised Alice when she was still alive, that I would stay with you if anything happened to her, so I will as long as it is okay with you." jasper said.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like Fucker. It gets pretty lonely around here." I replied. "I have to see if I can calm the mob outside of the gate now. I'll be right back." I went outside and took a breath. The crowd wanted me dead.I stood there in front of the ten foot tall electric fence facing the mob.

"Please leave my property now, and there will be no consequences." I said. Shouts of death threats came at me. I stepped back. "Leave now or else I'll call the police." I threatened.

"Why should we listen to you?" More shouts came. I stepped back.

"Get off my property!" I yelled.

"Let's kill her!"

"You will most certainly not." Jasper's arms encircled me. "Leave the property now." Jasper was in Major Mode. Nobody would dare argue with him when he was in Major Mode.

"You might have saved my life." I murmured an hour later.

"It was no big deal."

"Yes it was."

Jasper POV

Crazy showed me around the house. The library was really impressive. The ceiling was eight feet high and the rose wood bookshelves went that high. The shelves weren't full, but there was a ladder for those who couldn't fly. The carpet and the walls were a dark ever green. The library had no dolls, but it did have small lamps on small tables along with music boxes. The seats looked really soft. The third and fourth floors were dedicated to German Bisque dolls. The fifth and sixth floors were full of French dolls. The seventh floor held the rest of the Victorian dolls and miscellaneous dolls. Every bedroom on every floor was dedicated to a different color like green, lavender, white, black, and light blue. That was how Crazy organized her dolls. The décor must have cost her a fortune, but it was worth it. The house was amazing.

"Are we going to see the attic now?" I asked her.

"No, it's not finished yet. I only work on it on sunny days. Today's overcast, so I can work on the exterior." Crazy explained. I followed her outside. She was wearing a dark blue plaid button down shirt with a pair of dirty overalls over it. She was wearing a pair of clean, but old boots. Her red hair was pulled into pigtails. Crazy sat on the roof, painting another brown layer onto it. I watched her with a smiled as she put on her tool belt and made minor adjustments when needed. Every screw and nail was in tight; Crazy made sure of it even though everybody abut about ten to fifteen people in this world would think that Crazy cannot be trusted with sharp objects or a hammer. When she was done on the roof, she just jumped down.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Sure, would you help me paint the shed and garage? I had to paint them white at first until I could paint them green. I was so busy working on the interior that I didn't get much time to work on the exterior until last year. And it's so sunny here that I can't work on it until it's cloud because I like to play Resident Evil at night." Crazy explained. She pushed a bit of hair out of her eyes.

"Just tell me what to do." I said smiling. Crazy tossed me a paintbrush and took out two paint cans. She opened them before taking out her own paintbrush and working. She was just sitting Indian style in midair, painting the shed. Then we started feeling drops on our heads.

"Fuck!" Crazy put everything inside the shed. "C'mon Fucker, thunderstorms!" She gabbed my hand as we ran inside to escape the rain. There was mud all over our legs. "Follow me." She had taken off her muddy shoes. I did the same. She led me to the third floor. "Pick any bathroom to shower in; your stuff just arrived from your old place." Crazy nodded at a duffle bag. She looked so pretty with the rain drops in her hair and her shirt... Suddenly, we were kissing. My hands were on her hips and hers were on my shoulders. Each hip fit perfectly in my palms. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I smiled sheepishly. It was like she was made for me. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about stealing Crazy's first kiss though I knew I was probably just going to end up using her to get over Alice. Crazy didn't deserve any of that shit.

Crazy POV

A month later, I was finishing up the attic. When it was finally done, I locked it up; just like the letter from Alice had said. I had left an envelope addressed to Jasper leaning against a satin pillow. That was from Alice too. Then, there was the letter to Jasper from Peter. All I knew was that both letters were about me, but I wasn't going to look through someone else's mail or private messages.

A month had gone by since the kiss between me and Jasper. We didn't really speak of it, but it was my first kiss. Alice had left me a letter five years ago that gave me details and what to do with the house.

Instead of getting right on the job of working on the house ten years ago, I got several jobs. I took inside jobs during the day, and any jobs during the night. I ended up making heaps of money from minimum wage jobs. I quit each job after a year. Or less if I didn't like the job. I almost had no time between shifts that started usually, but I was okay with that. I always kept a day free so that I could get some nice, delicious blood. Five years of that, and then I got the letter from Alice. I moved back and quietly began working on the house. The humans didn't know about me until a year ago.

Anyway, Alice had sent me a letter telling me what to do with the attic, so I did as she said. I trusted her. The attic was based off only what Alice told me to do. It was hard to tell if it was really her who told me how to decorate the attic. It was just so... me. There was more to it, but I just couldn't place the style and personality. The only thing with the room was that it caused a bit of stress on my wallet. I mean; satin, velvet and paint a certain shade? It took forever for me to finish though. the second I finished, I covered the windows with the curtains and closed then locked the door.

I was walking to my shed. In there was a closet that contained some things that I hadn't even shown Jasper. I opened the shed and stepped inside. I walked to the little closet across from the door. I unlocked it and pulled the doors back. Inside the closet was a Doctor Who fan's heaven. I pulled my swivel chair up in front of it and sat down. I was proud of my collection of Doctor Who merchandise. I was a big fan of Doctor Who. I had the box sets, t-shirts, bedspreads, action figures, and posters. But the thing I wanted from there was behind the Doctor Who stuff.

I sighed and turned on the desk lamp. I unfolded the bedspread to reveal... A black notebook. It held my full story with my deepest darkest secrets. I had begun to write in it in my spare time five years ago. I had filled about fifteen of those spiral notebooks. The complete ones were hidden in the garage inside the cars that I almost never use. Well, two cars. A black pickup truck with tinted windows and windshield. The other is a black two-door Infinity with tinted windows and windshield.

I opened the notebook and began to write. One of my secrets was how I felt for Jasper. I was pretty good at hiding my emotions inside and out so, he didn't know. He probably never would. I heard footsteps walking across the garden. I silently shut my notebook and hid it in the Tardis bedspread. It was just something so personal that I couldn't show it to anybody. I turned on the radio.

"_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green..." _Nice timing Swift, nice timing. NOT. I changed the station.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin..." _Much better. I put my feet up and pretended to read The Girl Who Could Fly. It was actually quite funny how the author got flying wrong.

"Plannin' on dying young Crazy?" Jasper joked, walking in.

"Jazz, I'm fucking ninety years old. I am in no way young." I turned the page of the book.

"I'm older than you." Jasper rumpled my hair. "So, what was in the black spiral notebook?" My jaw dropped.

"If you touch it, I swear, I will rip your penis off and burn it." I warned.

"All I asked for was what was in it."

"It's my past and deepest darkest secrets." I grumbled. "Happy?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Crazy, I just asked what's in it."

"Fuck you." Who knew that one simple sentence could do so much? Suddenly, we were kissing again. His hands were holding the small of my back so that there was no space between us. I began to wrap my legs around his waist. Jasper was taking the two braids out of my hair.

"Not here." I gasped.

Jasper POV

I felt my spirits fall. Crazy, the one who had always been there for me, the one to heal the gaping wound Alice's death had left, didn't want me in the way that I wanted her.

"The attic." Crazy whispered. I smirked before kissing her again. Of course she didn't want to lose her virginity in a shed full of garden tools. I carried her as fast as I could to the attic. It was locked, but I ripped the lock away.

Crazy POV

The feeling of Jasper's hands roaming my body felt amazing. He removed all barriers keeping us apart then finally joined us as one. I then knew why Alice said navy blue satin sheets and a dark blue velvet comforter. We finally laid under the covers, holding each other.

"Fuck, all of our clothes are in the basement." Jasper groaned. He had kind of shredded everything.

"Not all." I got out of the king-sized bed and took out a box. I opened it. Just a large white T-shirt for me, and a shirt and pair of boxers for Jasper.

"Let me." Jasper helped me into my shirt. I smiled. That was the beginning of our forever.

Two Years Later...

"... And try not to creep any humans our and make them cry." Esme reminded me.

"I know, thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically.

"Don't forget your name is Caterina." Edward reminded me.

"Okay Eduardo." I said, skipping to the car. I didn't want to use my real name; Melody, because it just wasn't me. I was Crazy, so we came up with my name compromise.

"He has no faith in you." Jasper muttered.

"Tell me about it." I kissed my husband of two years. The note from Alice told that Jasper actually had two mates; her and me.

I was wearing a Doctor Who shirt with a pair of jeggings along with a pair of black converse high tops. We were at the school. I looked to Jasper. Our hands met. The gold ring with the blue sapphire shaped like a heart adorned my middle finger on my left hand. Jasper had done the same with his ring. I adjusted my silver bracelet that said wild at heart.

"Ready?" He asked before kissing the top of my head.

"If I can scare the shit out of demon possessed dolls, I can handle high school as long as we do it together." The two of us climbed out of the car, hands still joined. We walked into high school together. A beauty and a crazy person. Who knew?


End file.
